conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Cannabis in New Helvetia
Cannabis in the New Helvetia Confederation is is a heavily developed agricultural industry, generating billions of dollars each year. Some has discribed the cultivation of cannabis inside the New Helvetia Confederation as that of the South and tabacco. Zachary Birnen whom, since his accession into the leadership of the nation after the Helvetian Valley Revolution, did not use his private force; the Helvetian Federal Intelligence Department to attack users and growers of the drug, and in 1981 finally officially legalized mass regulated growing of cannabis. Taxation on the product was heavily beneficial and generated a highly profitable working industry. Although seen as a very liberal ideological setting, Helvetia's cannabis industry is very violent in its actions. While allied with the southern Washington nation of: Cascades; Helvetian troops have been identified with burning fields of the small nations farmers.http://www.NHBC.com Foreign Intervention Helvetian intervention into foreign competition is a heavily controversial issue, its hostile economic dominance on the industry has been compared too "...the intentions of a inner-city gang..."http://www.NHBC.com. When freeing former Soviet controlled areas, the Helvetian government will place active military units to "...ensure a presences of freedom."http://www.NHCM.gov. Nations as west as the East Idaho Republic and as north as the Vancouver Republic have experienced the burning and destruction of cannabis fields. The following nations have experienced and have formally recognized that the government of the Helvetian government in any way or form tampered with the production of cannabis. *Cascade Republic *Vancouver Republic *East Idaho Republic *West Republic of Idaho *Arizona Protectorate *Eureka *San Juan Republic While Nevada is typically associated with the violent attacks of the Confederation, the government which is heavily controlled by Helvetian industrialists (whom are interested in the areas minerals, as with Arizona). Domestic Policy The Helvetian government has complete control over the cannabis industry, giving it a monopoly status like that of the Helvetian Standard. Farmers are given heavy subsidies, high prices to foreign buyers and the elimination of foreign competitors has generated a very profitable product. Typically, most farmers will dedicate most of their land to wheat, corn and then reserve a plot for the growing of cannabis. During a government leak in 2013, Zachary Birnen was documented to William Clarke, the military commander of the Helvetian Guard that the primary foreign goal is to generate a sphere of economic security for the people of Helvetia and that because of Helvetia's position as a single power on the western seaboard that it had the authority to do so. When the League of Nations questioned the nations economic mobster tactics, the Helvetian delegate stated: "...the domestic policy of the Helvetian government is to ensure the quality and standard of life for its citizens will always and foremost be the utmost importance. What Helvetia has done for the people of North America will always be a debt to the local communities, our fighting to free these distant lands should also come to a benefit to our own people. Thus any future talk on this issue will come with the discussion of temporary abstention of Helvetia from the League of Nations." Category:Helvetia